The common wire is typically made of metal wire, but its bending performance is not strong enough to satisfy the use of some activities. For example Chinese patent application No. 2006200904473, titled “extendable wire” and Chinese patent application No. 86203746, titled “flexible conducting wire and cable” reveal two stretchable conductors, the common features of which are the center of the conductor that are made of a rubber strip and a conducting structure wrapped around the rubber strip. The two inventions have the advantage of a certain flexibility, However, the problem of metal fatigue is inevitable, the repeated bending to the conductor will cause breakage of the metal conductor, so the two products in actual use will still exist the more serious problem of short life.